Keeper of my Heart
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'BE MINE. I know that I have a lot of flaws and I'm far from being the perfect boyfriend but I really love you very very much. So much that if I could, I'd glue you to my side so that you wouldn't look at anyone else but me everyday. Be mine Wolfram...' Yuuto to Wolfram. Wolfram woke up after 15 years of freeze comatose and found himself engaged to Shibuya Yuuto, the son of Yuuri.
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

.

'Wolfram! Wolfram!'

Wolfram von Bielefeld grits his teeth. No matter where, no matter when – that wimpy Yuuri doesn't know anything about etiquette!

'Sheesh! Yuuri! How many times do I have to drill this to your head? You aren't supposed to shout! If you need my attention – just ask Dacaucas or any of the soldier! Don't go running off like some kind of a commoner shouting 'Wolfram wolfram!'

'Hehehe. Gome gome!' And once again Yuuri just gives off that stupid goofy smile to him and he will melt.

'Hump! What do you want?'

'Ah! Wolfram! You gotta help me! Gunter told me that I have to give a speech and that I should be the one composing it. He wouldn't help me no matter how I tried,' and then mumbles, 'because Gwendal keeps of giving him that scary look.'

'Yuuri, how old are you?'

'Eh? I'm 19. Why?'

'Right. 19. And don't you think its about time you get off Gunter's skirt. Try doing the speech for once yourself.' Wolfram lazily told him.

He glanced at the Double Black Maou and he sighs.

Time did change for them.

Yuuri is already 19 and Shin Makoku changes the Maou, for once being lanky, wimpy and well cute – he sure did grow fast. Must be because of the so-called late bloomers getting their full blast at the age of 18. Yuuri suddenly grew tall, and right now with the same height of Conrart. And suddenly the once lanky body now has well proportioned muscles and broad shoulders.

He cant say Yuuri is a wimp anymore – but when Yuuri pouts and have that puppy dog eyed looked – it still can melt one's heart.

'C'mon Wolf. You know I can compose speeches but this one is hard for me.' Yuuri pouts at him and tug at his uniform.

His smile vanished and was replaced but a stiff sad smile and eyes. He glanced sideways to avoid Yuuri noticing it.

'Let me read your draft.'

'Wow! Thanks Wolf!' Yuuri hurriedly handed him a piece of parchment and scan the letter.

'People of Shin Makoku and neighboring Kingdom, thank you for your presence and for joining me today for my wedding – geez! Yuuri! How can you just start it off with that half-assed words. You are about to announce your wedding and you just have to say it like that.'

'What? But that's how I think it should supposed to start.'

Wolfram sighed and rub the rib of his nose. Now he knows why Gwendal Aniue keeps on rubbing the rub of his nose. To avoid kicking the Maou's ass. 'Listen Yuuri. There is the so-called Monarchy Decorum. You just don't start of like some kind of a commoner. Didn't Gunter – wait scratch that - I bet you're probably goofing off some place when he said that.'

'That's why I need your help Wolfram. Gunter keeps on boasting that when it comes to writing and formalities, you and Gwnedal are the best. Gunter told me that Gwendal often ask you to write the proposals from other kingdoms. So you gotta help me! Please!'

Wolfram didn't have to look at Yuuri to know that the wimp is begging with that puppy dog looked again.

'Fine. Run along now. I don't need you near me when I composed your speech.'

'Wahhh! Thanks Wolfram! You're the best!'

.

.

.

Wolfram smiles and look at the back of Yuuri.

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

The Double Black who he loves dearly.

And the Double Black who hurts him deeply.

He opens once again the parchment.

Wedding.

He smiles.

.

.

.

_'Wolfram. This is Ayako. My girlfriend!'_

_'Thank you Wolfram! You're the best friend aside from Murata – that I ever had.'_

_'Wolf! Wolf! Ayako doesn't want to talk to me! What should I do?'_

_'Wolf! Listen! Ayako and I did it! Thank you for your advice – she really love the flowers and candles. By the way where did you get those flowers? They are so beautiful and seems the atmosphere change when I lit those candles. Are there Lady Cheri's stuff?'_

_'Wolf! Ayako is pregnant. I'm going to be a father!'_

_'Wolfram… I'm getting married. Will you be my best man? Murata as the Daikenja will marry us at Shinou's temple.'_

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' Conrart whispered from afar when he saw his baby brother holding the parchment and suddenly stops.

He saw the tears.

He saw how Wolfram touches them and laughs softly.

Bitterly.

Sadly.

Dejected.

He heard Yuuri and Wolfram's conversation.

And it breaks his heart.

Yuuri is his godson and he loved him. Love him still for the goodness and for his bright and ideal world of peace and happiness he brought to Shin Makoku and his family… but at the same time he felt sadness and hurt when Yuuri for all those years never did get to love Wolfram as a man – only as a friend.

And he admired his baby brother. Not once did he throw tantrums or show them how badly he was hurt. But all the people in the Castle knows how much hurt he was.

That painful rejection and they know he is still hurting.

How ridiculous the situation had become.

Wolfram become Yuuri's best friend and confidante.

The whole Blood Pledge Castle knows – even the ghost of the Castle knows that Wolfram was the one who made all efforts so Ayako would feel welcome in Shin Makoku.

Sakurai Ayako.

A very pretty Japanese girl who Yuuri met at Tokyo University – where Yuuri insist on graduating college. The two met and fall in love.

They were all amazed when Wolfram welcomes Ayako with a smile and shows her around the Castle. When Yuuri was set off to some neighboring Kingdom – Wolfram and Greta babysits Ayako. Taught her the history and all that is to know about Shin Makoku.

They all know that Wolfram was the one who prepared the Garden Date of Yuuri and Ayako and that was the time Ayako conceived her baby.

Even Gwendal cant believe how thoughtful Wolfram become.

But their Hahaue cried at them one night. Sobbing and telling them how much Wolfram was hurting and that Wolfram was doing it all so Yuuri wouldn't abandon Shin Makoku and their friendship.

All were stunned.

Him, Gwendal, Gunter and Anissina was heart wretched that time.

For Wolfram.

There brave baby brother who still is sacrificing himself for the person he loves.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' he slowly whispered as he approach his baby brother.

And right there – he felt his gut broken and forever wretched.

The look of love and sadness in those Emerald Green Eyes.

'Conrart… he asks me… he asked me to write their wedding announcement. How thick can he be?'

'Oh Wolfram!'

Conrart suddenly hugs Wolfram – not caring that Wolfram may shun him. Not caring that others may see them. Not caring of the consequences that Wolfram may get angry with him.

And when Wolfram didn't do anything but cries silently.

Right there and then – he knows the torture and suffering his baby brother felt.

.

.

.

* * *

'WOLFRAM!'

'Quick! Quick! Get me the bandages!'

'Gisela do something!'

'Enough! All of you get out now! Anissina! Help me! We need to replenish Wolfram with blood. He lost so much!'

'Take mine! Please take mine!'

'Heika! We cant. I'm sorry but we don't know if your blood is compatible with Wolfram.'

'Mine! Please take mine. I know my blood and Wolf's blood are compatible.'

'Lady Ayako! We cant! You are carrying your baby and -'

'Alive! I am alive because of Wolfram! I don't care what happens. Just give my blood to Wolfram!'

'But-'

'Enough! The longer we debate the faster Wolf's life is in danger.'

'Doria! Lasagna! Prepare the infusion!'

'Yes Lady Anissina!'

'This will hurt Lady Ayako-'

'Do it! Just do it!'

.

.

.

_'Wolfram please live…'_

_._

_._

_._

_'For me… for my baby…'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Wolfram when are you going to wake up?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Happy birthday Wolfram.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Hello Papa Wolf. Today is rainy. You need a lots of blanket so you wont get cold._

_._

_._

_._

_'Wolfram… your skin is still so soft… it feels like your just sleeping… minus you kicking my ass.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Will you ever forgive me Wolfram?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Nee, Wolfram… I wish you'll wake up… He loves you. You're the one he needs… not me'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Wolfram, when will you wake up?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Wolfram. Will you wake up when I kiss you?'_

.

.

.

'Hmmm…. Hmmm…'

'What the? Doria! Gisela! Lasagna! Hurry! Call them all! Just shut up and hurry! Call them all here!'

'W-what the?'

'Hey, don't push yourself. Slowly.'

A pair of beautiful black eyes.

'M-Maou Heika!'

'Well, they do say I look like him.'

'What? What's going on? Yuuri? Why are you in Maou mode?'

Sounds of footsteps.

'OH MY SHINOU HEIKA!'

'Wolfram!'

'Thank Shinou!'

'Wolfram!'

.

.

.

'What? Hahaue? Mina?'

Confused Emerald green eyes stared at the people gathering at the foot of his bed. Some familiar faces, some new faces, some he doesn't recognize.

His head is throbbing and he felt so weak…

He slowly glance once again at those black eyes…

Black eyes that seem to penetrate his soul.

'Maou Heika? What? Yuuri? What's going on.'

'Maou is right. Yuuri? First let me do this so you wont sleep again.'

GASPED.

'Holy Shinou!'

Wolfram can only gasped and sit stiffly when a pair of strong warm hands cup his cheeks and suddenly a warm lips nestled on his dry cold once.

The on-lookers were all shocked.

All staring.

All with jaws dropped.

'Nmmmgh!' Wolfram suddenly pushes a broad chest.

'What the hell are you doing Maou Yuuri!'

'Sorry sweetheart, Maou is right. Yuuri isnt.'

'What?'

'Maou please, his confused and you kissing him – I mean – Oh my!' he looks at Gunter with confused eyes.

'Maou? Yuuri? You look-'

'Different? Of course sweetheart. By the way, do remember my name. Its not Yuuri.'

'What?'

'Shibuya. Shibuya Yuuto. 29th Maou of Shin Makoku and your fiancé.'

'Huh?'

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time in reading.

I know its confusing – but this is like Wolfram's jumbled memory…

The next chapter will have more definite meaning and description of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**No thinking — that comes later! You must write your first draft with your heart.**

**You rewrite with your head.**

**The first key to writing is... to write, not to think!**

**~ William Forrester**

**(A very good advice)**

**.**

Thank you to all who take their precious time to read Keeper of My Heart – chapter 1.

A few notes: Please forgive me for the typographical error on some parts of the Chapter 1. Thanks to darkness of hell8 who had pointed out my mistake.

Shibuya Yuuri is the **27th Maou of Shin Makoku** and **Lady Cheri or Cecille was the 26th**.

And then about the summary:

_Entangled Hearts. Entwined Souls. Connected by Blood. Wolfram wakes up after **15 years** of freeze comatose and found himself engaged to someone he had never dreamt of._

Please be advised that its 15 years not 25 years…

This Keeper of My Heart would be a short story only. More like 2-3 chapters or 5 chapters short only.

This is just an idea. I hope everyone can enjoy the stories and will forgive me for my small attempt to make Wolfram happy – he deserves it.

Thanks also to a very sweet angel: Raywolf Shibelt

Hope you'll like this and will be able to sleep

* * *

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

Dear Diary,

It was the funniest thing awhile ago. The start of college and suddenly this cute black eyed boy collapsed in front of me. His friend was Murata Ken, the genius and known to have stocks in the Market was laughing out loud much to the other's chagrin. If I'm not mistaken Murata Ken's words were: '_Hahaha! Shibuya! You just heard the word cheater and your body acted! It just shows how Von Bielefeld-Kyo trained & tamed you! Your such a wuss!'_

First off – I didn't get the sentence but it seems like a certain Von Biel-something was training this Shibuya… though I don't get the word cheater. Weird.

Sigh.

Why am I suddenly writing something so random? Maybe because that Shibuya has a sweet smile. He looks goofy but is totally cute… I like his smile and aura. He feels so much better than all the men I've encountered before…

Like a breathe of fresh air.

I wish I get to see him tomorrow.

College would be fun if I get lots of friends. It sucks being an orphan…

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Its like fate!

That cute goofy guy is my classmate. We have three same subjects to attend and it looks like same break. I was happy when he approached me; he was like a lost puppy.

I get to know his name.

Shibuya Yuuri. He was seventeen years old. I was surprised. 17 at college. Usually 18 or 19 years old attend the college especially here in Tokyo University – but then again maybe like me, he has special circumstances. He was the 2nd child. And he told me if I can be his guide. Tokyo University seems all new to him. I cant blame him. College sure can hit your nerves.

I asked about his friend Murata Ken-san, and told me that Murata-san has different studies and subjects and it sucks to see his face all the time.

Oh! I envy them. They must be close.

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I cant believe I said yes.

Not 'yes yes' but ~ 'YES!' in that total girly excited voice.

I am now officially Shibuya Yuuri's girlfriend.

Though I don't get it why Murata Ken doesn't like me. I mean, he jokes around with me and laughs at my joke but I can feel that I am not welcome to him. I don't know. It's just that I was gifted with that kind of talent. The feeling if someone hated me or doesn't like me… That's why I adore Yuuri at first sight. He was so gentle and was funny.

But Murata Ken seems old for his age and the thing that saddens me is the way he hides the truth. It seems he and Yuuri is keeping something from me.

I know they often gone missing – suddenly they were here and then a splash of water and poof! Gone.

I wish they'll tell me the truth.

And I just wish Murata Ken will like me.

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel anxious. No – wait – all my nerves are numb…

Okay, lets see.

1st my boyfriend just told me he's the Maou – Demon King of this world called Shin Makoku or the New Demon Kingdom (I laughed at him and when he and Murata-san has this look of dead-serious all I ask was: 'where's your wings?')

2nd, apparently my boyfriend the Maou has – had a fiancé. He keeps on telling me it was an accident.

3rd, that accidental fiancé is a Mazoku and as per Yuuri's words: Breathes and Throws Fire.

4th, according to Murata-san is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his 4000 years of life (apparently Murata-san is the Daikenja. The Great Sage of Double Black there and if his a Sage – then he is of Royalty and a very important person.)

5th, that beauty was named Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. The 3rd son of the former Maou – or the Demon Queen.

And now where the heck that leaves me? I am no beauty. I am not of royalty. I am just Sakurai Ayako. If I can put any honors on my name it would be: Best in Painting, Crying, Cooking, watching Movies, Snapping (stupid idiot people) and hmmm ah! I know a little bit of music. I mean, I do write poems. Poems can be lyrics right? Also, hmmm I can clean my apartment.

Argh! I am so ordinary!

Oh and I will add another list: 6th, Wolfram is a boy.

Damn!

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Late night.

I'm writing even though I'm freaking exhausted but I need to write this before all feelings fade away.

I met the most amazing people that I might probably wont ever met again in all my life.

Shin Makoku – the Demon Kingdom are full of beautiful dazzling and amazing people – Demons!

I was like a duck with open mouth when they one by one introduced themselves!

Sir Conrart Weller or Conrad according to Yuuri, well must be because I too calls him Conrad now. It's my Japanese tongue. He is the second son of the previous Demon Queen, and to what Murata-san (currently my busy bee in my ear - he and Yuuri are whispering information to me) says was the famous Lion of Lütenburg. Conrad's father was not a demon noble, he does not have 'von' in his name (I was about to ask that when Murata-san supplied). He is very handsome. Not just you know - boy next door type handsome but totally gorgeous hunk I'm drooling over handsome knight in all kinds of armour!

Gwendal von Voltaire. Now that is what I call a giant with piercing silver blue eyes! He is the eldest son of Lady Cecilie. He is the current lord of Voltaire; with an army as scary as him (I can see which his army by the looks of their uniform was). SCARY (that is what Yuuri whispered to me) but he is so handsome! Long hair is not my type but he just gave justice to long hair men and cleans all over! I feel like I'm in those historical romance time travel trip and I'm currently being introduce to one of those gorgeous, muscled to die for hunks! Eat your heart out Thor!

And then came forth a dazzling lavender beauty… Günter von Christ. Okay, I think I've seen him before in a magazine but then again maybe just a look alike for he cant be a model in New York now can he? Dazzling lavender silver. That's what I first think of him. He is white all over! Like a beautiful fairy! Now eat it Twilight fans! If that ditzy Edward Cullen is a vampire – then Gunter von Christ can kick his ass – this one is a full pledged demon!

And after a long introduction of himself, a sexy ravishing woman came and suddenly hugs me! Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg (she hugs me so tight and whispered: call me Cheri in that totally sweet syrupy voice) Wow! Total woman. I wish I have her boobs! I have small boobs! And those legs! I wish I was born with that long legs! And waiiiiitttt! She's the mother of those two handsome guys? That gigantic polar bear and that handsome knight? Murata-san told me that Lady Cheri was the 26th Demon Queen and the mother of Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal, each with different fathers. Best know as one of the Three Great Witches of Shin Makoku. Commonly known as 'Golden Celi.' I can see why she is called GOLDEN - she has the most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen!

And then a red haired intelligent looking woman bowed to me, Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff she introduced herself. (Murata-san and Yuuri both in hurried frantic voice told me to watch out for her!) Apparently she is one of the three great witches of Shin Makoku. Red Anissina. Self titled poison woman. I was so curious why and when she moves away Murata-san explains to me: Anissina is an inventor and is also Gwendal's childhood friend. She often uses him to test out her inventions and it is for this reason that Gwendal seems to fear Anissina. When Gwendal is not around, Günter becomes her test subject. NOW I GET IT! Even the great Gwendal is afraid of her! Wow! What a woman!

And then it was awhile more before I met the most feared of all. I don't get it why the atmosphere becomes edgy and tense when Dakaskos shouted: **Wolfram-Kaka has arrived!**

It was like a movie, when all people just quiet downs. As if the Emperor of Japan will suddenly appear or a God will descend from the heaven.

I don't know why.

Yuuri just begins sweating so much. And Murata was beside me, I know he doesn't like me but it seems he too is afraid of what ever may come.

I was bombarded with strong emotions but nothing can compare to the brothers.

I look around and can see Gwendal's angry eyes… it was worst being able to feel their feelings. I am not a strong empath but to someone who grew up alone and always apprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual, its easy to feel what they feel. I can feel in his aura anger and an irate emotional strain… Conrart, his lips were smiling but I felt sadness. I can see it in his brown chocolate eyes…

Why?

I don't know why and I'm so curious.

Who is this Wolfram for them to be so scared off?

And it seems like this Wolfram is someone to be feared.

I was waiting anxiously.

Luckily, though he didn't like me, Murata-san did give me a background info though: Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. He is the youngest son of Lady Cecilie. He is the only one of the previous Queen's three sons who inherited her emerald green eyes and blonde hair and he bears a striking resemblance to her. According to Lady Cheri, he inherited his selfishness from his father, but he can be very manly and reliable. Wolfram possesses fire magic, as well as being adept with a sword. He is the half-brother of Conrad and Gwendal.

And that he is spoiled. Selfish. A brat. And has a strong affection to Yuuri.

I was curious why… if he has a strong affection to Yuuri why break off the engagement?

Then who broke the engagement? Yuuri?

And then he descends.

And he is beautiful.

Murata-san is right. He was not exaggerating. And I might as well add that the words: Wolfram is beautiful didn't put any justice to it.

Wolfram is not beautiful – he is perfection!

I, in my whole life have never seen (movies, TV – international or local – even Johnny's Juniors cant compare) someone so beautiful and dazzling. I am not a full pledge otaku but I do know some of the good looking men here in Japan: Matsumoto Jun (Wolfram can make him run for his money. If MatsuJun was the so called DoS for being sadistic – then Wolfram is far more extreme. I mean from what I heard he can whip a mean fire ball once his pissed!), Seto Koji (he is sweet and talented and looks so pretty dress up as a girl but Lady Cheri's photos of Wolfram cross dress was epic. He looks so beautiful!) and Kyousuke Hamao (That big wide eyes of Hamao-san cant be compare to that beautiful Green Jade Eyes of Wolfram!) but I think they will all pale in comparison to Wolfram von Bielefeld… okay! Diary – that isn't fair! Those are beautiful Japanese men, let's count on the International actors I've seen so far: Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Tom Welling ~ all I can say, these are handsome beautiful men with personalities you want to know. But being in a day with Wolfram is packed so much wonder!

I don't know why Yuuri and Murata-san were scared before. Even the occupants of these Castle – I can feel their nerves, their stares when Wolfram descend that stairs.

When he did descend – I was struck speechless. If I were Yuuri and I got that kind of fiancé – gender be damn! I will grab him and make him mine! How can Yuuri be so blind? Even I was left dumbstruck with Wolfram's beauty!

And I don't know why the tension in the air, but all I can feel with Wolfram's stares were… sadness and loneliness…

He was in front of me when he kneeled and gather my left hand and like a knight he kisses it.

_'Hello Lady Ayako. I am Wolfram von Bielefeld, soldier of Shin Makoku. Please excuse me for not being able to greet you in the morning. I was out with my troops patrolling the Northern Rochefort Borders. Welcome to Blood Pledge Castle, thank you for taking the time to visit Yuuri Heika's Kingdom. You honor us with you beauty.'_

I felt in my heart a thug. An overwhelming sadness that pierces my heart.

The whole people on the Castle gasped, even Yuuri and Murata-san exclaimed and was rendered speechless.

Why?  
What do they think this Angel would do to her?

It's still puzzling…

She sighs remembering Wolfram's voice. If she wasn't in love with Yuuri – Wolfram can sweep her off her feet anytime of the day.

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Wolfram and Greta were my babysitters. Smile Smile Smile Smile. So happy!

Yuuri was called for a close-door meeting at the Voltaire Castle. Because I am staying here for a few more days to be acquainted and all, Yuuri asked Wolfram and Greta be my guide.

And today was the most amazing journey I ever had in my life. Shin Makoku is like any other country, with its Monarchy governing the lands, the soldiers patrolling the borders and keeping the peace.

The ONLY BIG difference is that here in Shin Makoku they have Maryoku or their elemental summons. Its like a whole Final Fantasy genre here (and cute gorgeous guys – thanks to Yuuri I get to know those RPG Games).

They have FIRE (Wolfram-though I haven't seen it : ( so sad. I so want to see Wolf in action ~ oooppsss by the way – I saw Wolf blushed when I called him Wolf so I'll keep calling him Wolf ^_^ ) and to my surprise, Wolf told me Lady Cheri is also a fire wielder.

Also there's WIND (Gunter von Christ – he is well, I saw his sharp gaze at me. Wolf told me not to mind him because whoever or whatever comes close to Yuuri earns Gunter's wrath).

EARTH (Gwendal – another one with a sharp gaze, but more like SCARY look. But Wolf told me to smile at him. Greta giggles and just told me to keep on smiling and I did, I don't know why. Something about susceptible to cute things…)

WATER (That's Yuuri. But Wolf told me his a wimp! Hahaha! I laugh out loud when Wolfram told me that Yuuri is a wimp!) and

ENERGY. Pure energy – MAOU. Wolf said that it was only once in their lifetime have they seen that surge of majestic power. It came from the MAOU. A mast of energy that is both scary and glorious.

**Greta is going to be my daughter.** Oh, wait! Did I write here that my boyfriend has an adopted daughter? Nope. I see I left that one out. Greta is Yuuri's adopted daughter. She was excited to see me and is so pretty. With that chocolate hair and eyes. I simply adore her.

So the three of us went to shop, eat, sight see and get to know more about this great Demon Kingdom of Yuuri.

I've learn a few things about Shin Makoku.

For instance, the countries full name is _'Idai naru Shinou to sono tami taru Mazoku ni sakae are aa sekai no subete wa wareware Mazoku kara hajimatta noda toiu koto wo wasurete wa naranai Soushuu tachi wo uchitaoshita chikara to eichi to Yuuki mo motte mazoku no hanei wa eien naru mono nari oukoku'_

Greta laughs when she comments that it was sooooo long! She cant help it. Greta, my future daughter laughs too! She's so kawaii! I cant wait to shop with her on Earth!

What else!

Oh!

The reason that Yuuri got himself engaged! There are certain behavior in keeping with good taste and propriety here in ShiMa (my short for Shin Makoku!)

1st: When a nobleman or noblewoman strikes another with their right palm across the person's left cheek, it means that they are proposing marriage. The harder, the more passionate your love is for the other. (Wolf and Greta told me that I should be careful not to get myself slap! We all laugh at that point!)

2nd: If someone drops a knife that means the person is challenging the other to a duel. If the knife is picked up, he or she consents to the duel. (Now I have to be careful on what I drop! I'm such a klutz that I may drop even the pitcher and the whole plate! Haha!)

3rd: Shin Makoku is split into 11 different sections. In the middle of the country is an area under the direct rule of the Maou (Yuuri – awesome for a young man like him to rule!) and the other 10 territories are each ruled over by one of the Ten Aristocrats. Now that Ten Aristocrats – I met only a few and not the notorious or what Yuuri told me SUPER SCARY (Waltrona von Bielefeld).

Wolf told me to memorize these names:

Voltaire – Located in the East. And the Castle of Gwendal-sama resides here.

Bielefeld – where the scary uncle of Wolf (according to Yuuri) resides. Oh! And Wolf told me that they have the most beautiful garden and soil, but because Waltrona is strict and doesn't like outsiders, only a few have seen the beauty of Bielefeld Land. Wolf promise me that we will go there one of these days!

Karbelnikoff – Governed by Densham (hmmm… brother Lady Anissina who carries a rooster with him. Apparently Lady Anissina is scared of rooster and that's the only defense of her brother to her! Good thinking!). Located in the South. It has the most beautiful scenery in Shin Makoku so it's main source of income is from sight seeing. Famous for Karbelnikoff Pie. (that I so wanna taste!)

Spitzweg

Christ

Wincott – Far from the ocean.

Gyllenhaal

Radford

Rochefort

Grantz - In the north.

.

.

.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am about to get married…

I feel – I don't know. Nerves and all that.

Maybe what I feel the most is… happiness. I am so lucky to have Yuuri as my husband. He is gentle and sweet… caring.

Why am I still writing? Maybe because I want to put my feelings into words. Words that I myself cant describe… or maybe I feel guilty.

Guilty of destroying once happiness for my own… I know – I know he loves me… but I feel something is missing. Is it because I spent so much time with the blonde lone beauty that I can feel his loneliness? Or is it because I want him to be happy too… I don't know…

Maybe the real reason for this page in my journal was because last night, Wolfram my dear friend knocks on my door and handed me something… something so precious…

_Ayako was about to retire for the night, Lady Cheri and the others wants her to have an early beauty sleep for tomorrow's wedding._

_She cant believe it!_

_She's getting married!_

_Sure, its true that she haven't finished college yet – but Yuuri insist – after all she's one month pregnant already… but she's happy! So very happy._

_She was about to close her last candle when she heard a faint knock on her door. Thinking that it must be the maids, she slowly got up and open the door and was surprised when she saw her own personal Angel._

_'Wolf…'_

_'Hello Aya. I wont take a while, its not proper for a bride to be to entertain a man-'_

_She raised her eye brow and rolled her eyes. She heard a small chuckles. Wolfram knows her attitude when it comes to propriety._

_'I came to give you this.' Wolfram hands her a velvet cloth-wrap box with precious blue and white ribbon. It has the Beautiful Wolfram flower at the center._

_'Oh! Oh! Wolf!'_

_'Don't open it yet. Later… when you're alone…'_

_'Domo… domo arigatou… Fon Biruferuto Kyou Worufuramu,' she said formally and curtsied. _

_Wolfram smiles and like the Old World bow to him._

_She hurriedly went to bed and open with careful hands the big size box. It was her very first time to receive a beautiful velvet like cloth –wrap gift. And the ribbons blue and white have a small watermarks of the Bielefeld crest._

_'Oh! Oh my!'_

_She gasped and was teary eyed… 'Its so beautiful Wolfram..'_

_The gift of Wolfram is a very beautiful, pristine diamond brooch bouquet. _

_It was traditional to brides to have a floral arrangement bouquet. But it seems Wolfram remembers her words: 'Hmmm, when I get married – I would like a different kind of a bouquet. I mean, you told me that here on Shin Makoku the brides keep the bouquet instead of throwing it to would-be-brides and bury it on the ground. Then I would like a bouquet that would last forever… something that I can give to my sons or daughters.'_

_And Wolfram gifted her with this. A very beautiful brooch bouquet and it seems the flowers of different colors are made of different kinds of gemstones. She unfolded the small note inside._

_'Hello dear Ayako,_

_I wish I made your dream come true. Trust me, the Wimp wont realize what you are saying even if you shouted it to his face, his a little bit dense in the romantic matter, so I am here to stand in. I hope these bouquet will make you happy. You are pretty and sweet. Not just to Yuuri Heika but to me as well and to Greta. _

_Thank you for accepting the Demon Kingdom and no – I really don't have wings._

_Ayako, here I present you the bouquet with the everlasting gemstones of Shin Makoku._

_Conrart Stands Upon the Earth, this flower represents my brother Conrart. He is the Arms that will protect you and Yuuri at all times. He is the strong hold of everyone. And the Blue Sappheiros of this gemstones bring you not only luck but smile and comfort._

_Secret Gwendal. The Eyes that watches over us. You and Yuuri would be forever guided by these flowers. The calm, quiet, patient, peaceful, cool and clean soul of the Aqua Marina._

_Celi's Red Sigh. So beautiful isn't. So striking and so bold. Yet gentle and full of passion… full of love. The blood red Rubinus… it will guide you to the right path._

_Precious Tochter Greta. The infinite innocence that will forever filled your heart. The Agate will make you shine more than anything in this world._

_Mystique Moon Ken, with its radiant Moonstone light will guide you in the night, whenever the path is dark…_

_Filled with Yuri's Naiveté. Sunshine Topazus… with its brilliance give you hope and wonder… within that beautiful sunshine holds us together…_

_And last but never the least. Beautiful Wolfram. Have you ever seen a yellow diamond? This is from our land. The rarest of diamonds there is. And with this not comes luck but happiness. _

_You will be the Queen Consort. _

_You have the power to make all mistakes right, to make every children happy, think of Greta and her likes in this world._

_I have not known love way back. I was spoiled, selfish and a real brat. But Yuuri and Greta change all that. From them I learn love. From them I learn that… if you love someone – you wanted them to be happy. You wanted what was best for them._

_I know Yuuri would be bound to find someone like you, of gentle heart. Take care of the Wimp for me. _

_Thank you for loving Yuuri._

_Thank you Lady Ayako. _

_._

_For always by your side, _

_Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Dear Diary,

Maybe being a mother makes you want to write longer. Makes you want to impart those experiences to the younger generation (but heck! I wont let my son read this journal! This will be read only by me)

I am so sorry Diary for not being able to write to you like before. I was having the most difficult time in my life. Being pregnant and all those stuff. And then a mother, a Queen, and all those demanding in one's life.

So let me seat down and take a plunge on the past.

How many months has it been?

No…

How many years has it been since I write down a single words here?

One?

Two?

Ten to be exact.

Ten years…

I have read that my last account was Wolf's beautiful gift… the brooch jewel bouquet that has been envied by all.

Yes, it was a bouquet that made all Aristocrats and even the Ten Nobles gasped and shock. Murata-san asked me did Yuuri give that to me. And I said no. I was curious why those whispers and bewilderment. I guess Murata-san answered that too.

It was because that to gather all those jewels, one must be: **One of the Ten Nobles. Two, of Royalty. Three a good craftsman. And last, must go all over the Eleven countries to get those jewels.**

I want to cry that day but Wolf look as if he'll throw a fireball if I ruined my make up.

How can one love so much and be so selfless?

I guess I really cant be understood.

Sigh.

Let me see… let's go back to the past then…

The past that change my life… for eternity

.

.

.

It was the most beautiful day in the land of Shin Makoku.

Birds are chirping with happiness, the trees with their vibrant colors sway with the breeze. Its as if Shinou Heika, the Original King was walking the land and gracing them with his love and spirit. As time goes by she now understand that Shinou is like – no – not just like – but their God here.

Shinou Heika was their God.

He was the first King of The Great Demon Kingdom. His soul watches over the lands of Shin Makoku, and priestess such as Ulrike and Ondine can communicate with him in a limited fashion, one they call _'hearing Shinou Heika's voice'_.

Ulrike and Ondine are the priestess. Ulrike is my personal favorite for she is so cute and kind. I so love her hair and she has her own sharp edge too – when dealing with Murata-san, now I know why Wolf calls Murata-san 'Ero-Geika. Hentai!'

Murata-san also appears to be able to communicate with him, and was often seen scolding him for meddling in Shin Makoku's affairs.

I haven't seen Shinou all my life but it was amazing seeing Murata-san flustered and all the others when Shinou Heika seems to be on the vicinity – his like a notorious rake!

What I know of Shinou Heika was that 4000 years ago, he sealed The Originator or the Soushu into four boxes, which became known as the 'Four Forbidden Boxes'. I was so devastated when I read Gunter-sama's diary regarding that phenomenon.

Everyone was in chaos. Each was in pain and I felt so sad and feel so devastated that I wasn't there. I feel that if I were there I can be of help. Even small things like making their food, bandaging the injured.

Soushu was sealed but not entirely, it seems it infected Shinou Heika to the extent where his right arm seemed slightly decayed.

Shinou Heika and the Daikenja of the Past came up with a plan to fully eradicate the Soushu. It was of sealing the Soushu within the most purest of soul… which they all thought was Yuuri – it turn out it was Shinou Heika himself. In my heart – I knew before reading the next pages that it was Shinou's soul. Because he was so pure. He sacrificed everything. He loved his country more than anything in this world. He had made peace with the elements. He had created Shin Makoku for the sake of all Mazoku's and humans who believes in them.

Yuuri manages to eradicate Soushu from Shinou Heika's soul without harming Shinou and that made him the greatest Demon King…

That's why I was so glad to be married at Shinou's Temple. Where I can feel his divine presence, even he wouldn't show up in front of me.

Today was the day.

Yuuri was so happy

A fulfillment in his life.

Everyone was in high spirit. Each and everyone were waiting for this day, where peace can be fulfilled and a quiet and serene life between the Mazoku and Humans.

She and Yuuri were married for almost 8 months and her doctors told her that she still has a several weeks before giving birth, not that she doesn't believe in Gisela and the other Healers in Shin Makoku, but she would like to have her prenatal consultation on Earth, its not because of anything but rather because she is having difficulty on her pregnancy. Only Wolfram knows her predicament in carrying her baby. She doesn't want to let Yuuri and the others know her troubles regarding the baby.

Shibuya Shouma and Miko also insist that its best for her to stay on Earth, also Yuuri was then attending his last year in College.

And because she was having a difficult pregnancy, Wolfram had asked Von Voltaire-Kyo and Yuuri's permission to be with them. She instantly agreed to the idea.

And to make her feel better, even Greta came with them. So its been Wolfram and Greta who was with her all her pregnancy.

She has been in and out of the hospital for monitoring the fetus.

And by Doctor's order have to drink a gallon of water each day… what do they want? My baby to swim inside?

And sad to say she is one of those pregnant women who has succumbed to the seven dwarves of the first trimester of pregnancy. She's hungry, sleepy, gassy, pissy, itchy, bitchy and puke-y.

Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta would laugh at her when no matter how many and weird the food she would demand to eat them. It was embarrassing but it seems she cant just stop her cravings. Wolfram was strict to her. Because Yuuri was busy with his college studies, it was Wolfram who attends to her.

She was not used at Wolfram's or for that matter anyone's attention to her. She was an orphan at an early age and she was used at being independent and taking care of herself. But Wolfram wouldn't have that attitude.

'You are the Queen Consort, the Queen of Shin Makoku and carrying the heir. I will take care of you! So stop being fussy and bitchy – listen to me! Hump!'

Wolfram had asked Gisela the proper diet and nutrition she would need and exercise.

She cant help but feel special… Wolfram was so caring and loving. The perfect gentleman – no – like Greta said Wolfram is a Prince.

The real Prince Charming.

She feels so special… but at the same time pain…

Not because she was jealous of Wolfram or anything but because she knows how much Wolfram was suffering.

How much pride he has in him not to cry… or show defeat…

Many have hidden the truth from her but she wasn't some stupid girl who doesn't know anything. From the whispers from the Castle, those knowing looks, those gossips can be heard and tells a story.

She was scared most of the time, because she was afraid Wolfram might snide at her – and that maybe Wolfram might slam in her face that he was far better than her for Yuuri.

But everything vanished in an instant. Wolfram was like her angel.

Wolfram made sure that she was welcome at Blood Pledge Castle, and that she was well taken care of. And when she and Yuuri fought or in an misunderstanding, Wolfram with no regards to others and position that Yuuri is the Maou – he would made sure that he kick Yuuri's ass.

And the one the most excited and thrilled in learning that she was pregnant was Wolfram and Greta. Greta said that she will have a baby brother or sister and she was happy.

When in the first few months she keeps on vomiting, Wolfram was the one attending to her. He even asked Gisela why she vomits more often and was having difficulty in carrying the baby. She saw Gisela shock and smiles at Wolfram, and she informs them that every woman has her own differences in carrying a baby.

And for her case, she was carrying the Maou's child.

A very powerful baby.

With the blood of Julia von Wincott and Shibuya Yuuri's.

At her 6th month, when suddenly she bleeds, Yuuri was so worried and almost faint not before Wolfram kick's his ass out of the way. Conrart and the others agreed that it was best for her to stay on Earth. Where medical technology can help her more.

Wolfram and Greta volunteered to be with her, because Yuuri was attending his college and so was Murata and they would be busy. I stop college when I learn I was pregnant. Wolfram and the others was against me going back to school, to avoid an stress and any difficulty.

They all told me if I want to stud, then after I gave birth.

They had stayed at Yuuri's house.

Miko-san – Mama was always sweet and so loving to them. Especially now with the announcement that I'm pregnant and she will have her 1st grandson.

And staying there made her open her eyes more – for Miko-san once talked to Wolfram without them knowing she was listening.

_'Wolf-chan. You do know that I love you right? That more than anything in this world, I wanted you and Yuu-chan to be wed… that you are the bride I want Yuu-chan to have.'_

_'Miko-san…'_

_'Mama! I still want you to call me Mama!'_

_'Miko-san, that would be inappropriate. You do know that me and Heika aren't engaged anymore. And that Heika is already married…'_

_'But he loves you! I know Yuu-chan loves you! He is just so impossible! He cant admit it to himself!'_

_She saw Wolfram smiles with tenderness on those pink lips but it breaks her heart to hear those words in a pained and tortured voice, 'Miko-san, I do know Heika loves me, as a friend. I am like the Geika to him-'_

_'You're wrong! I just know Yuu-chan loves you more than that!'_

_'Then all I can say – he had his chance and blew it. I am happy now Miko-san. I am happy that Heika have Lady Ayako with him. She is beautiful and gentle. She is someone that is befitting to be the Queen of Shin Makoku.'_

_'Yes… I do know Aya-chan is sweet and gentle and pretty… but – but Wolf-chan… you have proven to be more than a Queen. You have save Yuu-chan in so many ways and have sacrificed everything for him.'_

_'Well, that is my duty Miko-san. And I cant – I can never give you grandsons or granddaughters. I'm a man Miko-San.' Wolfram said with a gentle touch on his voice._

_'Oh Wolf-chan!' Miko suddenly hugs Wolfram. Envelopes him in her warm bosom, 'Wolf-chan… you can cry.'_

_'Miko-san!'_

_'I know you are hurting. You are very brave. Yuu-chan told me that you never cry. That you'd rather die than show that side… but please. Cry. Show me your tears and let it all out. You deserve more…'_

_'M-Miko… Mama… I – I cant. That is not me…' but even so, tiny sparkles of white liquid slides from Wolfram's…_

And right there and then, she saw how beautiful and painful Wolfram cried at Shibuya Miko's arms.

Silently crying.

No noise.

No hiccups.

Just a slide of tears from his beautiful Jade eyes…

She too cried that night.

And ask Murata everything the following morning.

Murata was amused but she can see a black look on those eyes and he didn't even hide the truth. And told her everything.

Who Wolfram truly was.

And she fell in love with him.

She cant believe that the so-called Wagamama Puu would be so selfless and has an incredible big heart.

A heart of gold. To love and to be so loyal to Yuuri.

Everything for the sake of Yuuri.

And it was Wolfram who broke the engagement when Yuuri asked him one night if is there a chance for him to have a girlfriend.

Murata-san said that Wolfram didn't throw an fireball. He didn't do anything harsh.

He just looks at Yuuri and asked in a small voice: _'Is that your wish?'_

And when Yuuri nodded in response. Wolfram walks out of the bedchamber and the following morning Yuuri was free.

How can Wolfram have done that?

How where he able to control that much rage?

That pain?

Murata-san told me that everyone was surprised…

I think I know the answer… just like everyone.

That was Yuuri's WISH.

And whatever Yuuri wishes – not demand, not ordered, not dictate – but wish – Wolfram gave it…

So simple…

Yet so painful.

And because of that wish, here she was – married and pregnant with the heir of Maou Yuuri Heika.

When she was in the hospital, every nurse and even doctors would say how lucky she was to have a beautiful husband… because it was Wolfram who was with her. Wolfram would stay beside her and gently pats her hands when the doctors would take her blood for BGC and other medical purpose.

They had stayed at the hospital for a month, monitoring the baby and her status.

Wolfram was beside her all the time, Greta wasn't allowed because she was still young. And Wolfram doesn't want Greta to be at the hospital – his reason was simple. Like a father to daughter – who doesn't want his precious child to be infected by an virus or sickness.

It was the day they were going to see her baby inside.

She felt so much joy and was crying when she saw her little miracle inside.

_'Wahhh! This is amazing! This is the very first time I saw something like this!' Wolfram whispered to her when the female doctor shows them the image of the ultrasound. It was clear and the can hear the baby\s heart beat._

_The doctor beams at them. 'Well, yes. It is amazing what technology can do. Here sir, this is his head-'_

_'His? It's a boy?' Wolfram asked with those big emerald green eyes._

_Ayako smiles when the doctor blushes – Wolfram's beauty is potent. And she remembers Murata-san's words: His handsome beautiful appearance is so influential, that several dying people in the hospital have a miraculous recovery after laying eyes on him._

_'Yes sir. Here, this is his gender.' The doctor pans the control of the ultrasound machine and made a larger image of the baby's genital. _

_'Oh.' Both of them said and laughs. 'It's big! Hahaha! And standing up! Hahaha!' Wolfram was like a child laughing and smiling._

_'This is his hands and right here, that's his little feet.'_

_'Wow. They are so small.' Ayako said and holds her side of the stomach._

_'Oh! He kicks! He recognized you Shibuya-san,' the doctor said and she glances at Wolfram who stiffened when the doctor addresses her as Shibuya. She bites her lips._

_Wolfram softens his features looks at her, 'Congratulations Lady Ayako.'_

_She glances at Wolfram and smiles._

Both of them ask the doctor for print outs of the ultrasound and she thinks that because Wolfram ask about more images that the doctor printed more.

_'It's a boy Wolfram… hmmm what should I name him?'_

_Wolfram glances at him and gently laid her to the hospital bed. 'What would you like? I think you and Heika should decide. A name is something a child will carry for the rest of his life. It is his identity and the thing that bound him on this place.'_

_'Wow, you are truly amazing. Yuu-chan always tells me that you are smart.'_

_'He did?' Wolfram shows surprised and she wanted to whack Yuuri's head. Had he never complimented Wolfram?_

Will it be too much to ask for him to be gentle and sweet to this divine creature?

ORE WA HOMO JANNAI!

Murata told him that was Yuuri's catchphrase.

For her, Wolfram is not a homo. He is a man in love with another man. That's all. It doesn't mean that Wolfram is interested in all men.

.

.

.

It was her 8th month and they need to be at Shin Makoku. They need to be there for it was the coronation of a new King in Dai Shimaron. After all the war and dispute, a crown King was elected by the people.

The coronation would be present at Blood Pledge Castle – it is also a way to show that Dai Shimaron wont post any threat to the Shin Makoku Kingdom.

All nobles, aristocrats, Half Mazoku, Mazoku and humans were present.

The new King was the young Yelshi. They have no idea at first where he comes from, just that a peace was offered and that Dai Shimaron wanted Shin Makoku to recognize their new King and that the coronation would be held at Blood Pledge.

Yuuri, as ever the trusting Maou, was glad and accepted the proposal.

They were celebrating the coronation when suddenly a group of the undead approaches and creates havoc on the celebration.

Yuuri and the others were fighting off the undead or what the Geika said as zombies when she and Greta were cornered. It was swarming with those ugly decaying creatures.

Yuuri transforms into the Maou but was overpowered by Yelshi.

It seems Yelshi isn't what he supposed to be.

When the zombies attacks them – Wolfram summons his guardian beast.

_'Hear me legend Fire Beast! I summon you – create a fire everlasting! Fulfill your oath to me! Fulfill your oath to me!'_

His Fire Maryoku incinerates all the zombies and was almost destroyed in the process – he had been fighting and summoning his Maryoku non-stop.

Wolfram was full of scratches, gashes and blood. His uniform was torn into places, his face was swollen, and his eyes were swollen with blood.

And when Yelshi was about to stab Yuuri at the back – Wolfram intervenes and accepted the sword on his heart – and blast Yelshi with his own Maryoku.

A final Maryoku – that set the Maou on edge.

It was her very first time seeing so much rage and so much energy – so dark – so violent. It was like the end of the world.

Yelshi was about to retaliate when the full rage of the Maou stops him and almost kills him. Only Yuuri's sense of justice and love for all living creatures made him stop.

They found out that Yelshi is none other than the emperor of Seisunakoku and Sararegi's twin brother. He has very powerful houryoku which he can use to translate foreign languages and to manipulate the dead, that's why the zombies are particular to who they attacked. He pretends to be an obedient younger brother to Sara but he is just as ambitious as his brother. He has a mother complex and the reason for him to attack Shin Makoku. The lost of his mother Alazon and Saralegui prompts him to defeat the Maou Heika.

Wolfram was fatally wounded and would have died if not for Yuuri's immediate healing him.

Yuuri transforms into himself and cradles Wolfram in his arms.

Tears and blood were everywhere.

'Wolf! Wolf! Please please… please don't die. Please don't leave me…'

'Heika, we need to transfer Wolfram,' Conrart said and was about to hold his brother when Yuuri snaps at him with angry eyes.

Everyone was shock – his eyes were still in slits.

'Don't touch him! Don't touch my Wolfram!'

Silence.

Gwendal grits his teeth and strides forward with firm purpose. 'Let my baby brother go Maou Heika, he needs treatment,' ice-cold voice of the Voltaire was heard. Even soldiers stops with a shiver of fright.

It seems the Maou Yuuri was still not himself and carried Wolfram on his arms. 'I will carry him! Don't ever touch Wolfram!'

Yuuri walks hurriedly with Wolfram on his arms and runs following Gisela.

But everything is still in pandemonium.

Wolfram injured.

Castles are swarming with dead or decaying double dead zombies.

The whole city's full of dead body – innocent and zombies.

Wolfram was transferred inside the Castle.

Wolfram lost so much blood and Anissina and Gisela and three more soldier nurses was inside the operating room.

They needed a lot of blood and she offered hers.

.

.

.

'WOLFRAM! You gotta fight this! You need to be strong!' Yuuri and the others shouted.

Wolfram was in a terrible state. His uniform was full of blood, his sun kissed hair was soaking in ruby blood. His face is swollen, his lips were cut.

Yuuri were lost for words to the brutality that happen to Wolfram. Wolfram was fighting so many undead and at the same time protecting Ayako and Greta.

Gisela at once shouted to the soldiers to clean the room and prepare the operation. 'Quick! Quick! Get me the bandages! Hot water, clean ones! I need the purified ones from Shinou's Temple!'

And then Wolfram cough more blood.

'Gisela do something!' Yuuri shouted. Conrart was holding him in his shoulder, he lost so much Maryoku already. When he entered the castle his knees buckles, he and Wolfram almost fall on the marbled flooring if not for him and Gwendal's immediate take over.

When Yuuri opens his eyes it was back to normal round obsidian eyes.

Greta was crying in the corner with Effe by her side.

'Please Heika, you cannot be here. Conrart-Kaka, please put Heika at the Shinou Temple. Ulrike-sama would be able to help her. She has more spiritual power and she can help Maou Heika's spirit.'

Conrart nodded, but Yuuri was persistent to be with Wolfram. 'No! I need to be with Wolf. Do something! His coughing blood!'

'Please Heika, you mustn't be here. I cant attend to Wolfram-Kaka if you're here.' Gisela glance and nods his head to the soldiers to carry Wolfram on the white immaculate bed.

And to the view of all, the white bed was then drowning into ruby red blood.

'Gisela!'

'Enough! All of you get out now! Anissina! Help me! We need to replenish Wolfram with blood. He lost so much!' Gisela shouted and all at once she became the Sergeant. She needs to concentrate on wolfram's health.

Anissina shouted to the soldiers, 'You there! Get me the transfusion! Its in my lab. Dakaskos, I need three vial tubes, Gisela what else do you need?' Anissina shouted while putting pressure on Wolfram heart, to stop the bleeding.

'Listen soldier. I need the following: thistle tube, graduated cylinder, separatory funnel and a dropping funnel. That's it!'

'Get it on my lab! Hurry!'

'Anissina, I need your dropping funnel to transfer the liquids. I need blood. Wolfram-kaka lost so much.'

'Take mine! Please take mine!' Yuuri shouted and pushes Conrart away. 'Take mine!'

'Heika! We cant. I'm sorry but we don't know if your blood is compatible with Wolfram.'

'Mine! Please take mine. I know my blood and Wolf's blood are compatible.' Ayako shouted, when they were in the hospital and out of curiosity, she and Wolfram asked a friend doctor to take Wolfram's blood. It seems though Wolfram has a different genetic blood – it is very much compatible with Ayako's.

All heads turn to hers. Cheri cried and Conrart was there to comfort his mother.

Gwendal catches the last words as he hurriedly went to the operating room. He was away with Günter to ensure the safety of Shin Makoku.

He gasped when he saw his baby brother once more.

He felt his heart broke. Wolfram looks so battered.

He went to his baby brother and touches his face. Conrart and the others knows how much Gwendal loves Wolfram. And they all know how much Gwendal wanted to exterminate Yuuri when he told him that Yuuri asks Wolfram to make the wedding speech.

'Lady Ayako! We cant! You are carrying a baby and -'

'Alive! I am alive because of Wolfram! I don't care what happens. Just give my blood to Wolfram!'

'But-'

'Enough. The longer we debate the faster Wolf's life is in danger. Do it Gisela.' Gwendal said in his most dangerous and cold voice.

Everyone, those who have known Gwendal the longest knows that Gwendal was furious and will do anything regardless of what happens to others just to save his baby brother.

No one may know this but Gwendal is the happiest when Wolfram was born. For him no other cute baby was ever made. And that Wolfram was the most amazing baby. Coughing fire, playing with his hair, cutely demanding everything, wanting him to carry him everywhere because he was tall and baby Wolf would feel his atop the world.

'Yes Kaka.' Gisela said quietly, even in her Sergeant form, he can never defy Gwendal von Voltaire, specially when his favorite baby brother's life is on the line.

At the same exact time, the soldiers came inside the room with all the medical equipments. Anissina hurriedly prepare the equipments and set up the transfusion funnels.

'Doria! Lasagna! Prepare the infusion, hold Lady Ayako! I want everyone out of here. Effe bring Greta to her room! Sangria get lots of clean bed sheets, towels and bandages from the infirmary supplies. You soldier, go to the barracks and find three more Healers! Now!' Anissina shouted. She needs women to hold Lady Ayako and not brute men.

'Yes Lady Anissina!' Doria holds Ayako's arms and Lasagna prepares the hot water and alcohol.

'Let's go Little Princess, let's pray to Shinou Heika for Wolfram-kaka's safety,' Effe urges Greta to come to her.

'This will hurt Lady Ayako-' Gisela warns the Lady.

'Do it! Just do it!' Ayako said with tears in her eyes.

Gisela nods and gently but with firm hands of a medical soldier insert the needle in Ayako's arms. The blood then gust out in the funnel and Anissina then inserted the other end of the tube to Wolfram's.

Ayako's blood flows inside Wolfram and so does Wolfram's blood.

At the same time, she felt it. The baby kicks, not with fear but with enthusiast – its as if the baby inside of her welcomes the warmth of the new blood coming from a fire wielder.

'Okay that would be enough. Papa, please carry Lady Ayako at the other room and let her rest. Doria, make fruit juices and fresh water. Lady Ayako would need it. I have taken lots of blood from her and she will be exhausted.'

Gunter and Doria nodded and went to collect Ayako from the chair.

'Please Wolfram… be safe… we need you…Yuu needs… ' Ayako whispers before drifting off to sleep.

'Conrart-Kaka, after you have taken Maou Heika at the Shinou Temple, please come back here, we will need you and Gwendal-Kaka to assist me. Wolfram-kaka is a fire-wielder and he might have a violent reaction when I operated on him.'

Conrart nodded and carried Yuuri at the other room.

'Conrad, tell me as soon as it is over how's Wolfram' Yuuri pleads.

Conrart nodded and was praying to Shinou and all the Gods to help his baby brother.

.

.

.

One Hour.

Murata Ken informs Gunter that Lord Gegenhuber Griesela and Jozak Gurrier have rounded up the city. Have secured the gates. Yelshi is in prison but it looks like he was not in his real self state. It seems that the anger of the Maou's power overwhelms him and in spiritual shock.

Two Hours.

Gwendal is out of the operating room, Wolfram is under heavy anesthesia. Conrart was talking to the three Armies of Shin Makoku and how to round everything about to order.

Gunter informs them that they are facing a slight change. Many have died at the surprised attack of Dai Shimaron. Many innocent lives were taken. The undead's attack was swift and it was so fast before they can even react.

Three Hours.

Gwendal informs them all that Dai Shimaron is under siege by the Ten Nobles. It was lead by Waltrona. That he will make the country pay for what the have done to his favorite nephew… and for once 'I don't give a bloody care if he put the whole country on fire! I don't give a damn who he burnt!'

'Gwen!' Cheri gasped. Everyone understood how much Gwendal was furious and feeling berserk. Cheri holds Conrart's arm when the earth rumbles with furious waves.

'Gwendal, control your emotion,' Conrart said.

Gwendal glares at him and turns around – walks and stop at the front door of the closed room, where the operation is still in progress.

Four Hours.

Murata was back and told them Shibuya Yuuri is now resting inside Shinou's Temple. Ulrike made him washed under the divine waterfall inside the Temple.

After for about five hours in the operating room, Gisela slump across the wall. Gunter touches his daughter's shoulders.

'I've done everything. Our only hope are prayers. I'll pray to Shinou Heika for Wolfram-Kaka's recovery.' Gisela said with a faint voice.

'You've done well Gisela. Thank you. Thank you for saving my son.' Lady Cheri said and composed herself. She bows her head slightly.

Conrart was there to support his mother.

Wolfram was so young… Why? Why does it have to be Wolfram? He glances at the room and bit his lip. Gwendal was there softly brushing Wolfram's honey blonde hair.

'Gwendal, you need to rest too. I'll stay with Wolfram,' Conrart informs his brother.

Gwendal shook his head. 'No. I need to stay with Wolfram. Go to your King.' Gwendal said with a catch on his voice.

Conrart looks at Wolfram. His baby brother lying on the now clean bed. All bandaged up. All they can see of the once beautiful Prince was his battered face and scratched arms.

Conrart was torn… he knows what Gwendal meant. It was because he is Yuuri's godfather and that Gwendal and him still have a rift.

Conrart nodded and went out. He cant blame Gwendal for the cold treatment, he was always by Yuuri's side and that all he can do was look at Wolfram from afar. There was only that one time he can comfort Wolfram… and that was the only time Wolfram ever needed comfort. Wolfram acts like nothing happen the following day and had give Yuuri the speech for the wedding.

'Puu… please stay strong. You need to be strong. You are the haughtiest, spoiled Wolfram von Bielefeld and one of the bravest soldier I have ever met. You are not just any brother to me, you are my baby brother. Please Puu… please live.'

Anissina sniffs when she heard Gwendal whisper those words… and him calling Wolfram by his pet name was so tormenting.

'I love you Puu… you can be spoiled and selfish all you want, just live.'

Anissina closes the door silently.

.

.

.

Eight months then had passed and Wolfram still wouldn't wake up. It created a silent chaos on the Royal Household. Gunter and Gisela have search all history books and medicinal information on all Royal Households, may it be the Nobles or the Aristocrats. Günter even read once more the diary the diary of the Von Wincott's, for they have knowledge when it comes to magical remedies.

But to no avail.

Hube and Jozak have traveled all the countries to get some answers – but return home with nothing.

Stoffel von Spitzweg, opened his household for the brothers to look inside his libraries for clues.

Even Adalbert von Grantz, went back and forth to help find clues or any useful medicinal plants for remedies…

Yuuri had sent words to Lady Flynn Gilbit, asking if she had ever encounter such curse or spell…

Lady Elizabeth was so devastated too, she assigned herself as Wolfram's nurse. In her small tiny voice, she told them all that it's the least she can do… to protect her Wolfram-Oniisama's body from any harm.

They were so loss when a new hope from Saralegui was offered.

King Saralegui of the Small Shimaron with his golden eyes and golden hair told them some truth about Yelshi. He is a child between his mother Alazon the former empress of Seisunakoku and the former king of Small Shimaron, Gilbert.

He is the twin brother of Yelshi and since he happens to have no strong Houryoku his mother gave him to his father to be raised in Small Shimaron.

And though he doesn't have any strong Houryoku, he is knowledgeable in all kinds of crafts his twin brother and mother knows. Its like he and Yelshi has an unbreakable connection.

They were now at the new bedchamber intended for Wolfram. It was spacious and full of bright light. They take turns in guarding Wolfram, Gwendal almost resides here, only going out for the Administration of Shin Makoku. And when his not at Wolfram's side Greta and Ayako was guarding him.

Gwendal asked Saralegui why he was helping them. Saralegui smiles sadly and looks at the sleeping Wolfram.

'Because when no one believes in me… The beautiful Prince put his life and honor at stake to believe.'

'Then how will Wolf wake up?' Yuuri asks with trepidation.

Saralegui looks at Yuuri with sad eyes. 'I do not know how he will wake up. What I do know is that he isn't dead. He is sleeping only. I have no idea why his spirit is sleeping. The sword Yelshi stabs wasn't an ordinary sword. It was meant for the Maou. It has a powerful curse… and if I am not mistaken… although Von Bielefeld-Kyo isn't the Maou… the sword still recognized him as the 28th Maou.'

The whole occupants gasped. Lady Cheri suddenly buckles down, her knees getting weak. Conrart was there before she hits the floor.

'Oh Wolfie!'

'I don't get it! Why would the sword say his is the 28th Maou?' Yuuri shouted with anger in his voice. Does it mean Wolfram wouldn't wake up?

Gwendal's back hit the wall and groan painfully, everyone looks at him.

After a few seconds, he straightens his body and went over Wolfram's side… with great affection touches the sun-kissed hair.

But the gentle touch is different from the cold voice of the man, 'Heika. Wolfram was the 28th Maou, it was official and accepted by the Order of the Ten Nobles of Shin Makoku. When you were away on Earth, we have no idea – no – more like we are sure you weren't coming back. Shinou Heika was lost to us, Ulrike wasn't able to talk to him, and she wasn't able to hear whisper from the Great One. And we all know that it was Shinou's power that guided you to Shin Makoku. But without Shinou Heika, we are at loss of what will happen. The Ten Nobles have decided that Wolfram be the 28th Maou. Though there was no coronation nor was a time to name him as the 28th Maou, we the Ten Nobles have approved of him when suddenly you came back.'

'… So Wolfram was really the 28th Maou?'

'Yes.'

'Then… then… Sara! Please you gotta help me. How can Wolfram woke up?'

'I'm sorry Yuuri. The curse Yelshi created was intended for you. When I was in his mind, he made sure that the curse will affect a half mazoku half human. That curse was for you. If the sword was able to stab you Yuuri – I'm afraid it would kill you. You'll probably be dead by now.'

'Then Wolf?'

'He is a pure Mazoku. With a powerful Maryoku. I think that alone saves him. He is a fire wielder and the sword was forged in fire… the fire lava in the Bielefeld land.'

'What?'

'Yes, the sword was forged using the lava and magma from the Bielefeld Land. We all know that the Bielefeld is rich in hot fluids within the land's crust. Some of the best swords were forged in their land.'

Everyone was quiet, Saralegui was right. The land of the Bielefeld are enormous and with its primogenitor being Rufus Bielefeld, the strongest and bravest Bielefeld with fire as her element.

Yuuri was to ask again when Ayako entered with their son. Yuuri smiles and beckons Ayako. Everyone suddenly straighten up. Gwendal take the position where he can protect from immediate danger Ayako and Yuuto.

Conrart glanced in s subtle way at Saralegui, reading his body language and his hands at the hilt of his sword.

Murata and the others position themselves in protective subtle way.

'Sara, this is Ayako my wife. I know you and her have met long ago. And this is my son… Yuuto.'

Saralegui bows and was astonished when his eyes settled on Yuuto.

'Your son…'

'Yes?' Ayako smiled and was amazed once again. It still amazed her, Shin Makoku's worlds are full of dazzling and beautiful men and women. This Saralegui is indeed beautiful. With his golden hair and eyes, but she doesn't feel any affinity at all.

Saralegui's smile felt fake for her, felt like there's something devious about that smile.

But today, she can see sadness. She was listening to their conversation before coming in. It was Yuuto's urging that she goes in.

She smiles at her son. Yuuto was born a few hours after Wolfram was settled in for recovery. The Blood Pledge was like a war that day. After Wolfram, it was her turn to give birth.

But unlike her difficult pregnancy, she gave birth so easily. There was lots of pain yes, but she didn't labor for long.

And it seems her son has taking a liking at the sleeping Wolfram.

When Yuuto would need his morning and afternoon sleep, she makes sure that her son was beside Wolfram. Babies tend to sleep more to regain their strength. She would always lay Yuuto beside Wolfram. And maybe because of that Yuuto as he grows in a few months' would throw a tantrum if she doesn't put him beside Wolfram.

'Your son… he has amazing spirit within him.' Saralegui smiles and didn't elaborate more.

Ayako answered with a smile and sits at Wolfram's bedside. Elizabeth was there at once. She doesn't want anyone touching Wolfram – but this is the Maou's wife. Elizabeth just looks at her with sharp eyes.

'Will Wolfram be fine? When will he wakes up? Look Yuu-chan its Wolfram. Say hello.' Ayako settles Yuuto on her lap while seating at Wolfram's bed. They all saw when Yuuto reaches his tiny arms towards Wolfram. Even Elizabeth has to smile. Yuuto is so cute and cuddly.

'Oh. Hahaha. You wanna hug Wolfram?' Yuuri smiles.

All wear a sweet smiles on their faces. This always happen when Yuuto is around. The best thing that ever happen that time was Yuuto's birth and Wolfram's recovery.

'Wurufu-wurufu'

'Yes sweetheart, say Wo-rufu-ramu…' Ayako guides Yuuto.

'Wurufu! Wakey!'

Yuuri was about to get his son when suddenly Yuuto wriggle his body away from his mother and lunges forward to Wolfram.

'Yuuto!'

'Ahhh!'

SLAP!

Silence.

'Ehhhhhhhhhh!'

'That's… the left cheek right?'

'What the-'

'Uhm… is that supposed to be official?'

All were dumbstruck when Yuuto slaps Wolfram on his left cheek.

'Yay! Wakey wakey!'

'Oh! Yuu-chan! Da-me, da-me… You'll hurt Wolfram. He wont wake up with a slap like that.' Ayako said.

The stiff atmosphere was gone when Ayako said that. Gwendal and Elizabeth sighs in relief, Conrart and Cheri laughs and so is Anissina, Gunter and Gisela.

Yuuri was stunned.

Ayako glances at her husband and saw a frown on Yuuri's face. This is one of those rare occasion that Yuuri would frown with displeasure.

'Yuuri?' Yuuri glanced at her and smiles.

'So Sara. What do you think is the best way to approach this case with Wolfram?'

'I think it is best to give Wolfram time. He will recover. Maybe it will take awhile, I do not know, but the thing that I can best assure you – Von Bielefeld-Kyo will live. He is strong. He's spirit and soul is strong.' Sara said to them.

.

.

.

A few more years had passed.

'Mama! Mama!' Shibuya Ayako smiles when she heard his voice.

'Yuu-chan, I'm here.'

'Mama, please let's go! We are going to be late!'

Her son.

Shibuya Yuuri's heir – Shibuya Yuuto.

'Nee Yuuto, are you sure you want to come with us? Isn't better if you attend the field trip with your classmates?' Ayako asked her 8 years old son.

Yuuto answered with a shake of his head and a frown. 'I want to be with Wolfram,' he said with determination in his young voice.

Ayako smiles and touches her son's head.

'Then we have to hurry. Your father and Shori-jisan is waiting or us.'

Yuuto nods his head and went to the car. Ayako slides inside the back of the car and told the driver to head out to ShinWa Building. One of the most famous building in Tokyo Japan, now Shibuya Shori's domain.

Shibuya Shori was Bob's apprentice and he has showed the old man real strength and prowess when it comes to IT Development and business alike.

'You really like Wolfram don't you?' Ayako said to her son.

She saw Yuuto nods and blushes at the same time. She smiles affectionately. Yuuto at birth shows so much attachment to Wolfram.

'What gift did you bring him today?'

Yuuto opens his small black bag and shows her a frame.

'Oh my! Its beautiful Yuu-chan!' Ayako gasped and was amazed at the drawing inside the frame. It seems Yuuto inherits her passion for drawing and painting. The drawing was a sleeping Wolfram.

Yuuto since the day he had taken his first step had been giving Wolfram gifts, from small flowers, daffodils, clovers, little periwinkle, to small marbles and all those little cute things a child can get. Yuuto would even bring his toys to Wolfram's bedchamber and to their surprise he wouldn't play it but rather slide under Wolfram's blanket and told him that he would play those toys when Wolfram wakes up.

All kids were born to be affectionate and sweet, but Yuuto is different. He would only tell what happen to him at school, their activities to Wolfram.

'When will Wolfram wakes up?' Yuuto asked in a small voice.

Ayako smiles and pats her son's head. 'I'm not sure my darling. I really hope soon, so he can see you.'

Yuuto smiles shyly and nods. 'I want to be there when he woke up.'

Ayako smiles gently. 'You sure will be there love. Wolfram would be so glad to see you.'

'Are you sure?' he asked in a small voice.

'Of course. I did tell you that Wolfram was the very first who saw you when you were inside my tummy didn't I and he was so happy and proud to be the first.'

Yuuto nods and blushed once again.

'You really like Wolfram don't you?'

Yuuto stared up at her. 'I love Wolfram.'

Ayako laughs softly. 'We all do Yuu-chan… we all do.'

Ayako held Yuuto at her bosom.

Yuuto inherited all Yuuri's features. The black obsidian eyes and black raven like hair. But Yuuto at the age of 8 is entirely different to Yuuri. When Yuuri was 5 to 8 years old, his Mother – Miko-san dress Yuuri up in all fashionable girly outfits. And when Miko-san tried to dress Yuuto up – he all but glared at his grandmother and firmly said: 'I'm a boy and these are ridiculous!' and when Miko would insist – Yuuto would suddenly use his Maryoku.

Yes at a young age, it seems that Yuuto can summon his Maryoku.

And Yuuto would insist they visit Shin Makoku.

She gave birth at Yuuto in Shin Makoku. It was nerve wrecking that time.

Yuuto was born when Wolfram was in survival for his life.

The went into the elevator. Yuuto stands on his toes and press P – for penthouse.

After a few moments the elevator opens and was welcomed by luxury. Yuuto runs with excited footsteps towards the main door.

'We're here!' Yuuto shouted and he didn't even glance to his father but was staring at the indoor pool. 'We have to hurry!'

Ayako smiles at Yuuri and Shori. Shori grins and shrugged his shoulders. 'Hey little tyke! Where's my kiss?'

'Eeewww Shori-jisan, my kisses is for Wolfram only!' Yuuto said with grimaced on his face when Shori attempts to kiss him.

Shori rolled his eyes. 'Potent beauty. First my brother and now my nephew…' Shori mumbles but he knows that both of them heard it.

Yuuri smiles at him shyly and she smiles sadly.

She holds Yuuto's hands and before Yuuri can step on the pool, Ayako and Yuuto arrived at Blood Pledge.

It seems, Yuuto can travel by himself too… after all his power and desire to see Wolfram is more powerful than anything in this world.

'Bocchan! Chotto Matte! Bocchan!' Gunter's voice can be heard squealing and footsteps running. Yet once again, her son runs towards Wolfram's bedchamber without greeting the rest.

'Hello Lady Ayako.'

'Hello Murata-san.'

'Shibuya?'

'On his way…'

They walk silently towards Wolfram's bedchamber.

'Is your decision final? Wont you reconsider it Lady Ayako?'

Ayako laughs softly, 'That would be the first time you ever suggest something positive Murata-san.'

Murata only stares at her. 'My decision is final Murata-san. We need to move on. I need to move on…'

Murata sighs, 'What if those are just… a heat of a moment kinda thing?'

This time Ayako laughs sarcastically, 'Heat of a moment? For Eight years?'

Murata gasped.

'I know. Pathetic isn't he? He should just admit it in the first place. I love Wolfram for he saves my life and I too think he sacrificed enough. But I hate him at the same time for trapping Yuuri in stand still!'

'Don't you dare blame my baby brother!,' Gwendal hissed angrily and both of them turn around. Gwendal stride with angry yet noiseless footsteps and tower over them, 'If you want to blame someone then blame that fucking husband of yours, he may be our Maou but it wont changed the fact he had destroyed my brother. And now if you want to throw insults and point fingers – why don't you point it at yourself! You who uses my brother's affection too!'

'Gwendal!' Conrart and Gunter runs towards them.

'Shut up you two! As I decreed, no one is allowed inside Wolfram's bedchamber!'

'Lady… Ayako…' All look at her when she begun crying – feeling so – so damn helpless and miserable.

She cried. 'No… he is right… I – I'm sorry… please leave me be.'

The three nodded and heads out.

Ayako went to the garden and cries…

She bits her lips and cries.

It was ironic.

All it takes Yuuri to admit to himself that his in love with Wolfram was the Mazoku's sudden stand still. Wolfram still wouldn't wake up.

He still wouldn't response to any medicine. Whatever Yelshi stabs him with made Wolfram sleep for a very long time. It's been eight years and he still wouldn't wake up. Elizabeth, Greta, and Gwendal take turns in taking care of Wolfram's body…

Yes. It was decreed by Gwendal von Voltaire that only a few were allowed to enter Wolfram's bedchamber.

Because…

Because of that one incident…

It still etched inside her mind. When she was out in the garden with Yuuto and Greta, Yuuri told them he would visit Wolfram for a while. She had forgotten something to Yuuri's pocket and followed him…

He found Yuuri beside the sleeping Wolfram.

It was poetic and like a painting comes to life…

Yuuri was against the sun's light that makes him look formidable and like his counter part – the Maou-dono. And the beautiful Sleeping Beauty… It was like those stories she reads to Yuuto…

She doesn't want to spy… but she feels… she needs to listen and not disturb them…

'Hello Wolf… why aren't you waking up? Why have you leave me alone?' Yuuri said and settle down on Wolf's bed. Holding those cold hands.

Yuuri made a sudden green glow. Healing Wolfram… giving him warmth… something he seldom does to her…

Yuuri caress Wolfram's cheeks and sighs. 'I miss you.'

Yuuri suddenly laughs – she was shocked. It was bitter and sad… 'I bet you will just smile at me when I say that. Wolfram… it's my fault isn't? The reason you change? The reason you wouldn't look into my eyes anymore. Yeah. You talk to me… but you never did talk to me – you know – the usual YuuRam talk…'

Yuuri glances at Wolfram's face and inhales softly, 'You are so beautiful.'

And slowly, like a King to a sleeping beauty… Yuuri kisses Wolfram's lips.

She then turn around and run, the next thing she knew Gwendal was barking out loud and demanding that no one is allowed to entre Wolfram's bedchamber without his permission.

She got an idea a thing or two…

But it hurts.

Seeing your husband kissing someone…

Kissing so affectionately…

.

.

.

And it didn't stop there. Yuuri when he hits one of those days – drunk or tired or just plain exhausted and not himself will make love with her and whispers with so much loving voice, 'Wolfram… my angel…'

How many years had she suffers?

How many endless nights would Yuuri takes her and in the midst of passion will shout 'Wolfram'

She didn't know if Yuuri was aware of it or not… but when she file for divorce. Yuuri only smiles at her sadly and told her, 'I'm sorry.'

And it hurt her the more because Yuuri didn't do anything to stop her.

He just went on his daily routine in Shin Makoku and on Earth.

Miko-san and Shouma-san didn't stop her either. It must be because they know their son more and that they know how much Yuuri was doing all kinds of research and advance technological studies for medicine.

Shori was against it at first, saying they must do something about it. That they must fight for it.

But Yuuri was the one who told them, 'Stop it Shori. I don't like to hurt Aya anymore.'

A silent answer to her questions.

Yuuri loves Wolfram.

.

.

.

* * *

'So you think just because you declared all this undying love I will let you have Wolf?' a masculine and with deep sensual voice said and close lazily the diary.

_A journey to my heart ~ Sakurai Ayako._

'Mom, you should have kicked his balls and whip him good – that good for nothing father. And they say we look alike?' he glances at the mirror at the room. It was a wide and gigantic mirror with the beautiful carvings of the Shin Makoku poems.

Shibuya Yuuto stared at himself.

He doesn't look like Yuuri at all, from the time he had grown and starts taking height many have told him he looks so much like Maou Heika. The Maou not Yuuri himself but Yuuri in his Maou mode. When he was angered and when he loses so much over his emotion.

He doesn't have any idea what that Maou looks like – but if he has a long straight black hair and black pearl eyes – then he may look like him.

Yuuto sports a shoulder length hair, he doesn't like it when anyone says he looks so much like his father so he grow it out. And when he did, many in his presence with exclaim and was shock, telling him that he was the Maou personified.

He shrugs his shoulders and doesn't care.

He looks at the sleeping Prince beside him.

'And you my dear sweetheart, how the hell did you ever fall in love with that wuss? I mean, c'mon! You're a beautiful fire-breathing beauty,' he said and touches Wolfram's nose.

It was amazing and still creates a wonder to all of them.

Wolfram von Bielefeld remains asleep for 15 years.

He never shows any sign of waking up. And because it was a cursed, it seems that no other means of treatment can cure him. He was sleeping… and though there was neither food nor water – Wolfram was like he was before.

It looks like whatever the curse was within that sword – Wolfram was trap in an ageless sleep.

He was the same. No sign of growth in his body – the only thing that grows was his sun kissed hair. It was longer now, and Elizabeth, Greta, Gwendal and Effe took turns into brushing his hair. He also brushes his hair and was always amazed at its softness.

'That diary must have bored you to death. It does me,' Yuuto stretches and walks at the wooden antique cabinet.

'So – what are we going to read you? I've finished reading you Beauty and the Beast – you're lucky sweetheart I didn't read you the porn version of it, or uncle Gwen will ban me too here. Hmmm… Little Mermaid – nah – that's nasty. Hmmm… I've read you all Brother's Grimm Tales… ah! Let's see, this one is my personal favorite.' Yuuto grins wickedly and get a thick book with a intricate letterings.

'Hmmm… Sleeping Beauty,' Yuuto sits beside Wolfram and begun reading.

_'Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter. She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who were a bit of a witch as well. She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said:_

_"When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!"_

_"Oh, no!" screamed the Queen in horror. A good fairy quickly chanted a magic spell to change the curse. When she hurt herself, the girl would fall into a very deep sleep instead of dying… _

_"Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted, but nobody moved. Still thoroughly astonished, he went into the castle and again discovered more people, lying fast asleep on the floor. As though led by a hand in the complete silence, the Prince finally reached the room where the beautiful Princess lay fast asleep. For a long time he stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so peaceful, lovely and pure, and he felt spring to his heart that love he had always been searching for and never found. Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it . . ._

_At that kiss, the princess quickly opened her eyes, and wakening from her long long sleep, seeing the Prince beside her, murmured:_

_"Oh, you have come at last! I was waiting for you in my dream. I've waited so long!"_

_Just then, the spell was broken. The Princess rose to her feet, holding out her hand to the Prince. And the whole castle woke up too. Everybody rose to their feet and they all stared round in amazement, wondering what had happened. When they finally realized, they rushed to the Princess, more beautiful and happier then ever…'_

'Wolfram. Will you wake up if I kiss you? Well the story was saying he just kisses her hand but I want to go for the drastic measure. After all, I'm a 15 year old normal young man with all the right hormones and have been jerking myself off thinking of you, so do allow me this one time pleasure' Yuuto grins and move closer to the sleeping Prince.

Yuuto touches the soft sakura pink lips. 'Its so soft… unlike any other I have touch… wake up Wolfram. Fulfill your oath to me… wake up and claim your rightful place beside me'

Yuuto closes the gap between them.

Inch by inch… his lips gets closer.

And he felt ecstasy. Wolfram's lips are so soft.

He was kissing Wolfram for like eternal when he felt something. A push on his chest. He abruptly pulls away and stared.

Emerald Green Eyes.

Pure emerald.

'Hmmm…. Hmmm…' Wolfram purses his lips and tries to get up. But he felt his body so heavy.

'Uso! For real!' Yuuto exclaims and still amazed.

'Hmmm… thirsty…' Wolfram said.

Yuuto suddenly shouted: 'What the? Doria! Gisela! Lasagna! Hurry!' after a few seconds the door opens and Gisela the healer who thought something had happen.

'Ehhhhhhhhh? Shinou!'

'Kaka!' the maids all have shouted.

'Call them all! Just shut up and hurry! Call them all here!' Yuuto was pouring rich water to the glass.

Wolframs gets up but hit with dizziness 'Hey, don't push yourself. Slowly' Yuuto was beside him and was carefully sitting him up.

'Here drink this.'

Wolfram gulps the glass and demand more. Yuuto chuckles and Gisela handed him another glass of water.

Wolfram had finished five glasses of water and was about to thank the person who was gently giving him water when Green Eyes collided with Black.

'M-Maou Heika!'

'Well, they do say I look like him.'

'What? What's going on? Yuuri? Why are you in Maou mode?' Wolfram asked. He still feels dizzy and most out of it. He felt like the whole world throws itself on his body.

He heard sound of footsteps and glance at the door.

'OH MY SHINOU HEIKA!'

'Wolfram!'

'Thank Shinou!'

'Wolfram!'

'Papa Wolf!'

Wolfram closes and opens his eyes. He felt so worn out and stared at the people who bombarded his chamber. He recognized those beautiful blonde tresses and green eyes.

'What? Hahaue? Mina?' he said and they all gasped. He can only stares at those familiar and some unfamiliar faces.

His head is throbbing and he felt so weak… his body feels so heavy.

He slowly glances once again at those black eyes. Black eyes that seem to penetrate his soul. He then noticed that his hands were surrounded by his big and warm ones.

'Maou Heika? What? Yuuri? What's going on,' Yuuri looks like Yuuri but at the same time he felt this isn't Yuuri.

JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

'Maou is right. Yuuri? Hell no. Wouldn't dream of it. First let me do this so you wont sleep again – for assurance.'

Yuuto clasped Wolfram's face and right there and then with everyone to see, he kisses him.

Not just – Hello-How-Do-You-Do-Kiss but a hot deep I-Miss-You-like-Crazy-Don't-Sleep-Kiss.

Everyone gasped and all they can do was stare with their mouth's open wide.

'Holy Shinou!'

'Oh My!'

'Nmmmgh!' Wolfram pushes the broad chest, he felt weak so he only accomplished to get the attacker's attention.

'What the hell are you doing Maou Yuuri!' Wolfram asked and everyone was once again seen the flashed of that Emerald Green Eyes – with fury this time.

'Sorry sweetheart, Maou is right. Yuuri isn't.' Yuuto grins widely and was looking at Wolfram's face. He felt so good!

'What?'

'Maou please, his confused and you kissing him – I mean – Oh my!' he looks at Gunter with confused eyes. Gunter looks so – different.

'Maou? Yuuri? You look-' Wolfram glance once again and he tried getting up but strong hands held him there.

'Different? Of course sweetheart. By the way, do remember my name. Its not Yuuri.'

'What?'

'Yuuto. Shibuya Yuuto. 29th Maou of Shin Makoku and your fiancé. And it was not an accident.'

'Huh?'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**NOTES:**

If you're wondering why does Ayako write a diary like that – heck! I write like that! Hahaha! Ayako is not a writer, when I'm writing my journal it was intended for me only – so its jumbled, full of scribbled, drawing (in my part) and some emoticons : ) and also its like telling me – the other me a story.

The different flower and their gemstones:

**Sapphire –** blue stone

**Aquamarine –** a precious stone consisting of a light bluish-green variety of beryl.

**Ruby –** a precious stone consisting of corundum in color varieties varying from deep crimson or purple to pale rose.

**Agate –** Greta – Chocolate Brown Calla Lilies. - an ornamental stone consisting of a hard variety of chalcedony, typically banded in appearance.

**Moonstone –** a pearly white semiprecious stone consisting of alkali feldspar.

**Topaz –** a precious stone, typically colorless, yellow, or pale blue, consisting of a fluorine-containing aluminum silicate.

**Diamond –** a precious stone consisting of a clear and typically colorless crystalline form of pure carbon, the hardest naturally occurring substance.

**Characters from Novels and Drama CDs:**

**Yelshi.** is the emperor of Seisunakoku and Sararegi's twin brother. He has very powerful houryoku which he can use to translate foreign languages and to manipulate the dead. He pretends to be an obedient younger brother but he is just as ambitious as his brother. He has a mother complex.

**Alazon.** is the previous empress of Seisunakoku. Sararegi and Yelshi's mother. Since Sararegi was a stillbirth she shaved off from her own life to revive him. In the third season of the anime she is the leader of the "white crows" and kidnaps Shori.

**THANK YOU! thank you all so much for the likes and reviews. sorry that chapter 2 is like this : ) hahaha - this is Ayako's diary and a little bit of the past. and no worries chapter 3 will be all WOLFRAM AND YUUTO and YUURI.**

thank you so much once again - also, please forgive me for the late chapter of HEART OF PROMISE - there had been an accident. i save my latest chapter on my usb flash drive. no back up or anything and then my colleague kinda uhm - broke it. it was broken and i wasnt able to fix it... so you know why i felt so down.

its hard writing a chapter and its double hard if you repeat it. the momentum was kinda lost.

okay - here's the thing i can promise you. im in the middle of DARK ANGEL. will work post it very very soon. and then ill focus on HEART OF PROMISE.

thanks once again and hope to hear from you.**  
**


End file.
